La reina del hielo
by viennamalfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson tiene un corazón de hielo pero, tal vez haya alguien que lo pueda penetrar y curar sus heridas. One-shot. -Denle una oportunidad!


**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece ya que no soy J.K Rowling, la trama es mía y producto de mi mente. Disfrútenlo :)**

**La reina del hielo**

_"Eres demasiado bella y pura niñita, tu propia belleza te condena, mírate tu pelo negro y hermoso como la noche misma, tu piel como la porcelana blanca y con un brillo único, tus labios rojos como la sangre y esos ojos color esmeralda tan inigualables, eres hermosa así es, pero esa belleza que tu portas tiene un precio, y uno muy alto querida"_

Esas fueron las palabras que mi abuela tan "tierna y dulcemente" me dijo días antes de morir, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, yo a la tierna edad de 10 años aun vivía en un cuento de hadas, tenia todo y mas de lo que podía pedir, era la niñita de papa y como toda Parkinson merecía lo mejor o al menos eso me hicieron creer siempre.

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde esa vez, y durante todo ese tiempo pude percatarme de que nada era lo que parecía, que el dichoso cuento de hadas no era más que pura palabrería y mis propios ojos pudieron darse cuenta de cómo todo lo que creí perfecto se iba al demonio.

-Un buen marido Pansy, eso es lo que debe preocuparte mas en la vida- Había dicho mi madre, pero yo realmente nunca hubiera estado preparada para todo lo que tenia que vivir, para ver mi cuerpo consumirse como el propio ave fénix pero al contrario de este, mi cuerpo no volvería a resurgir de entre las cenizas…

···················································································································

*flash back*

-Pansy Parkinson- Llamo la profesora McGonagall bajando aquel pergamino con el nombre de los demás alumnos.

Y ahí iba yo, lista y preparada para todo lo que se me inculco todo el año antes de ir a Hogwarts, tenía grandes deseos y ambiciones, y por supuesto que los iba a cumplir.

Subí los escalones hasta aquel banco que se encontraba enfrente de la larga mesa de los profesores y donde me esperaba el sombrero seleccionador para ponerme en la casa a la que pertenecería _-Slytherin- _pensé, estaba segura de que esa seria mi respectiva casa, yo era una sangre pura y una Parkinson, toda mi familia había estado en Slytherin y yo no seria la excepción.

La profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero seleccionador en mi cabeza y este nuevamente cobro vida.

-Mmm…veo todo muy claro en ti pequeña-Dijo mientras se movía hacia la derecha haciendo que mi cabeza repitiera esta acción.

_-La casa de Slytherin- pensé y mis ojos automáticamente brillaron._

-Si, si, tienes grandes ambiciones y eres más astuta de lo que crees, pero…-Se callo, y en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar me dijo _-Me pregunto si todo lo que deseas al final valdrá la pena-_ Fueron alrededor de 5 segundos en los que rápidamente unos escalofríos cubrieron por completo mi cuerpo.

_-¡SLYTHERIN!-_ Dijo el sombrero con una voz que se hizo resonar por todo el comedor y haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento para sonreír de manera altiva y dirigirme a la mesa de las serpientes que sonreían gustosos.

_¡Que me ampare la Gran Morgana, que solo ella sabia que las serpientes gustaban morderse entre si!_

*Fin del flash back*

-¿En que piensas Pansy?- Dijo Blaise con un tono de curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento en aquel sillón de cuero negro que adornaba la estancia de su mansión y dirigía a sus labios una copa con whysky de fuego.

-En el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto mientras seguía admirando los grandes terrenos por aquel enorme ventanal.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Hablas enserio Pansy?, como olvidarlo han pasado 10 años pero, aun recuerdo que te pavoneabas por toda la sala común creyéndote la gran cosa-Dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa que estaba por escapar de sus labios.

-Idiota-Dije y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Sabes que bromeo ¿no?, para todos era mas que claro que eras hermosa- Lo mire de manera inquisitiva –Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero princesa-

_-Pansy Suspiro-_ Por que el tenia razón, la Pansy Parkinson que todos creían conocer con cada año y día, hora y minuto que pasaba iba consumiéndose y solo dejaba a su paso los cenizas de su corazón y su vida para dar paso a la frialdad, el odio y rencor que de ahí en mas acompañaría su existencia.

Pansy sintió unos brazos rodearla y sintió un calor cubriendo por completo su cuerpo he hizo que rápidamente se tranquilizara y dejara los malos pensamientos de lado, solo se permitía esta cercanía con Blaise solo con el tenia este llamado _"tipo de intimidad"_, solo ellos se conocían tan bien que con una sola mirada podían decirse mas de mil palabras, no por nada habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio ¿amor? Tal vez no había, pero si cariño y fidelidad entre ellos.

-¿Pansy?-Dijo Blaise mientras depositaba un beso casi superficial sobre su frente

-Déjalo Blaise, estaré bien, hace un bonito día ¿no? Creo que iré a dar un paseo por los terrenos-Pansy sonrió y dejo un tierno beso sobre su mejilla para escapar de sus brazos y ese calor que, a pesar de reconfortarla de una forma única la hacia sentir miserable consigo misma porque todo ese calor que el le hacia sentir nunca podía ni podrá penetrar su helado corazón.

·························································································································

Pansy caminaba por los terrenos de la mansión acompañada por su elfa "Honey". Si bien los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas habían cambiado los de los elfos no seria la excepción. Granger había peleado con uñas y dientes por aquellas indefensas criaturas _–Como solía llamarlas- _Y tenia todo a su favor para aprobar esa ley y organización que creo, el Ministerio de Magia había cambiado y no estaban en posición de negarle algo a una _-Heroína de guerra-amiga de San Potter-Esposa de un Malfoy-_

Aun recordaba como su primer amor había desistido y salido de toda esa basura del Señor oscuro que estaba por consumirlos y que lo hizo, a excepción de el claro, su amor por Granger había sido más grande. Aun recuerda como en la última batalla antes del fin de Lord Voldemort, había visto a Draco pelear al lado de ella, protegiéndola cada tanto de maleficios imperdonables que iban dirigidos a ella, ambos cuidándose la espalda y cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban se decían tantas cosas que aturdían a Pansy al grado de tener que girar la mirada.

Ella y Blaise fueron convencidos por Draco, tenían sus dudas claro, pero sabían que Draco no los dejaría podrirse en Azkaban y pelearon al lado de Potter. Cuando llegaron los juicios el propio Harry Potter había apelado por ellos tres, ella a comparación de Draco y Blaise no tenia la marca en su antebrazo así que le fue mas fácil salir de ello, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por sus amigos, tenia miedo que los condenaran a Azkaban, pero un día después los habían declarado inocentes porque Potter alejaba que ellos habían sido espías de la orden y cada tanto Draco los mantenía informados.

–_A Hermione- pensó Pansy. _Se sintió humillada no podía creer que Potter los había salvado _–Si se la paso salvando al jodido mundo, y al final habían desertado y peleado a su lado ¿Que esperaba?-_

-Gracias- Había dicho en un susurro apenas audible, pero sabía que Potter la había escuchado y solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y junto con Blaise se retiraron del Ministerio.

Pansy llego a una banca que se encontraba debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que adornaban los terrenos y se sentó, y solo así en soledad dejo que todo aquello que la atormentaba saliera a flote.

De pronto sintió sus mejillas húmedas y las toco _–Lagrimas- _Hacia tanto que no lloraba, hacia tanto que había dejado de sentir.

-¿La ama se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la elfa –Honey tiene un pañuelo para su ama- Dijo y se lo entrego. Pansy había olvidado por completo que estaba en compañía de la elfa y le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

-Puedes retirarte a descansar Honey, estaré bien-Dijo Pansy mientras secaba aquellas lagrimas que trataban de salir.

-Honey sabe que así será ama, así será- Y con un _Plop _desapareció.

Pansy Parkinson lloro por horas, sintiéndose miserable, recordó todas aquellas veces en las que se había entregado a distintos hombres, en cuantas manos pasaron por su piel, cuantos labios recorrieron su boca, se sintió mas sucia que nunca, se decía a si misma que dejara de llorar, que no valía la pena hacerlo ahora, que si nunca decidió cambiar su vida por que ahora tenia que afectarle, pero recordó aquella vez que tenia 10 años cuando todo su mundo era un cuento de hadas, recordó que alguna vez soñó con un príncipe azul que la protegería de los dragones y duendes malos, que la cuidaría de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, pero volvió a la realidad, si, era verdad, su corazón se había consumido por completo, ya no sentía y este nunca volvería a amar, por que nunca se le dio siquiera una oportunidad para hacerlo y había sido destruido.

Seco sus lágrimas y emprendió camino a la mansión a encontrarse con aquel hombre que la había aceptado con todos sus defectos y había tratado de curar sus heridas _–Porque aun trataba- _Cada noche sus caricias eran tan lentas que quemaban su piel, sus besos eran apenas perceptibles pero Pansy los sentía tan penetrantes que casi podían tocar aquella barrera helada que cubría su corazón y cada mirada que le dedicaba era única, tal vez no había amor pero se tenían el uno al otro y aunque ella no podía curar sus propias heridas había aprendido a curar las de el.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo Blaise dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que la desarmaban, y se paro de su escritorio dirigiéndose a ella y abrazándola, el sabia que había llorado, por mas hechizos que usara para disimularlo era imposible para el, sus ojos eran todo lo que el necesitaba ver para saber si se encontraba bien o mal. Y la beso, la beso de una forma única y especial, entregándole en ese beso mucho más que cariño y Pansy por primera vez se olvido de todo aquello que en su momento la hizo sufrir y enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise respondiendo aquel beso por que sabia que solo el, había aprendido a curarla y ella a el.

_Así es, a las serpientes les gustaba morderse entre si, pero sabia al menos que aquella con la que había unido su vida le hacia sentir algo parecido al amor._

FIN

Bueno, es algo corto lose, pero no sean duras(os) es mi primer fic y decidí empezar por algo corto, estoy escribiendo un Dramione pero me he quedado en blanco, Otra razón por la que escribí este Pansy/Blaise es porque siempre me ha llamado la atención Pansy, tenia una idea de como seria la historia pero ya saben, aveces tus dedos cobran vida y cuando te das cuenta es algo tan diferente y esto fue lo que salio, me sentí conforme eso si, y claro espero que les guste :)) algún comentario o sugerencia dejen sus reviews.

-viennamalfoy


End file.
